


K-Pop Ficmix 2019 Masterlist & Reveals

by kpop_ficmix_mod



Category: K-pop
Genre: Other, Reveals, mod post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_ficmix_mod/pseuds/kpop_ficmix_mod
Summary: Masterlist and author reveals for K-Pop Ficmix 2019.  Thanks to everyone who participated for a record-breaking round!





	K-Pop Ficmix 2019 Masterlist & Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the time is upon us! Reveals are here! 
> 
> Once again this fest has been a pleasure to mod, and thank you all for your continuing support of Ficmix! Please leave the authors plenty of comments and kudos, since they've worked hard in writing a total of 42 (!!!) fics this year. Thank you to our amazing pinch-hitters [potter,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter/pseuds/potter) [nayeon,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeon/pseuds/nayeon) [rednivsaj,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednivsaj/pseuds/rednivsaj) [nekrateholic,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic) [Sugar_and_Salt,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt) and [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever) who ensured everyone would have a gift, and for anyone who has provided encouragement and assistance to our writers. Thank you to everyone who participated, whether it be writing or reading (or both), and see you next round!

### K-Pop Ficmix 2019 Masterlist:

**#01** [Fantastic Orgasms and Where to Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533265) (EXO; Minseok/Jongdae) → by [XiuChen4Ever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)  
remix of [sungjae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygame/pseunds/sungjae)'s [i'd like to get my basilisk into your chamber of secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766099)

**#02** [The Future’s Ours to Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526554) (NCT; Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta) → by [nu-exo (Nekohime)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/\(Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo)  
remix of [mayangel7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayangel7/pseuds/mayangel7)'s [Where Our Star Has Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320855)

**#03** [terrible new ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468327) (Seventeen; Xu Minghao/Kim Mingyu) → by [ghoulgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulgy/pseuds/ghoulgy)  
remix of [knightspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur)'s [easy love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758732)

**#04** [And Indeed There Will Be Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206576) (NCT, Mark/Donghyuck) → by [XiuChen4Ever](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)  
remix of [raincheck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmin/pseuds/raincheck)'s [maybe the end is near](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298305)

**#05** [lights out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455253) (IN2IT/1TEAM, Inho/Sungho) → by [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic)  
remix of [Quackyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon)'s [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481865)

**#06** [you can't have it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525981) (BTS, Yoongi/Jimin) → by [younglegends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglegends/pseuds/younglegends)  
remix of [kyokyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokyou/pseuds/kyokyou)'s [for a different ending, try—](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733659)

**#07** [you got me so excited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420393) (EXO, Chanyeol/Sehun) → by [HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess)  
remix of [fangirlsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsanity/pseuds/fangirlsanity)'s [When the Opportunity Presents Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461727)

**#08** [king's gambit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449073) (NCT, Renjun/Donghyuck) → by [pyrophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophane/pseuds/pyrophane)  
remix of [renhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck)'s [darling, we're a greek tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736878)

**#09** [Before The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544413) (SF9, Inseong/Rowoon, Rowoon/Taeyang, Inseong/Dawon,) → by [Quackyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon)  
remix of [iseemikimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse)'s [World Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748542)

**#10** [The humming earth beneath your feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448245) (NCT, Doyoung/Taeyong) → by [foolforcolours (evangellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/foolforcolours)  
remix of [idyleski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets)'s [fly until there's zero miles between me and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126255)

**#11** [Intransience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116822) (VIXX, Hakyeon/Taekwoon) → by [NeoSometimes (XiuChen4Ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/NeoSometimes)  
remix of [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere)'s [summer downpour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394283)

**#12** [Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526863) (BTS, Jungkook/Yoongi) → by [rednivsaj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednivsaj/pseuds/rednivsaj)  
remix of [Ivillpunchyouinthethroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat/gifts)'s [I'll Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979261)

**#13** [i felt a funeral, in my brain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597360) (Super Junior, Han Geng/Heechul) → by [potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter/pseuds/potter)  
remix of [TheTransientTako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/pseuds/TheTransientTako)'s [I Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164308)

**#14** [the mystery of love (will wonders ever cease?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428994) (NCT, Mark/Donghyuck) → by [renhyuck (thereisnoreality)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck)  
remix of [Belgium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belgium/pseuds/Belgium)'s [eat your cake and have it too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294501)

**#15** [Kiss Me, Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427227) (Stray Kids, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin) → by [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori)  
remix of [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda)'s [all i want for christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154470)

**#16** [Cape & Tights Not Included](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574329) (EXO, Chanyeol-centric) → by [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites)  
remix of [nu-exo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo)'s [In Heroes We Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886582)

**#17** [call me a rude prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210083) (Seventeen, Junhui/Minghao) → by [nasaplates (onlyshootingstars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshootingstars/pseuds/nasaplates)  
remix of [rainiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainiest/pseuds/miuyi)'s [November](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336263)

**#18** [Fake it till you make it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528993) (JYP Nation, Brian/Nayeon) → by [elliebell (Naladot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naladot/pseuds/elliebell)  
remix of [hachimitsuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsuto/pseuds/hachimitsuto)'s [can't hide it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243447)

**#19** [hopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604743) (Stray Kids, Changbin/Hyunjin) → by [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic)  
remix of [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori)'s [Unassuming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665823)

**#20** [Underwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481029) (Monsta X, Kihyun/Minhyuk, Changkyun/Hyungwon) → by [notionally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally)  
remix of [ghoulgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulgy/pseuds/ghoulgy)'s [not knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382255)

**#21** [Cricket songs and Firefly Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527898) (DBSK, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin) → by [TheTransientTako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/pseuds/TheTransientTako)  
remix of [evangellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie)'s [Random question, Sleepy answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313710)

**#22** [bewitched, sung moon-struck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524634) (NCT, Renjun/Jaemin) → by [Belgium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belgium/pseuds/Belgium)  
remix of [markohmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markohmark/pseuds/markohmark)'s [oh, wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169941)

**#23** [what the water gave me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527823) (EXO, Suho/Chanyeol) → by [lovemeright (fishcakes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcakes/pseuds/lovemeright)  
remix of [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove)'s [Of Fire and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280419)

**#24** [So I won't lose you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646470) (GOT7, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung) → by [acrazyworldofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams)  
remix of [yoonbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot)'s [so i won't lose myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733880)

**#25** [and a one!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527469) (NCT, Mark/Donghyuck) → by [chaoticspacegremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspacegremlin/pseuds/chaoticspacegremlin)  
remix of [idolrapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper)'s [two! three!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559342)

**#26** [love like pulling teeth (the school girl crushed remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494574) (Lovelyz, Mijoo/Baby Soul) → by [staygame (sungjae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame)  
remix of [girltalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girltalk/pseuds/girltalk)'s [kindergarten girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579910)

**#27** [Hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562656) (Got7, BTS, Park Jinyoung) → by [Verocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocity/pseuds/Verocity)  
remix of [baexil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil)'s [Smiling at the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299587)

**#28** [Firebrand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117578) (EXO, Yixing/Chanyeol) → by [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove)  
remix of [HotFuckingMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess)'s [Timed/Prompt Challenges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772081)

**#29** [lost my heart to window panes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581796) (NCT, dong sicheng/nakamoto yuta) → by [fifty-one sunsets (idyleski)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets)  
remix of [xyunqis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyunqis/pseuds/xyunqis)'s [generation why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344087)

**#30** [rumour has it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527937) (got7, jype family, jinyoung/jb) → by [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda)  
remix of [Verocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocity/pseuds/Verocity)'s [Gimme dat ol' time religion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134009)

**#31** [Watercolor Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571821) (NCT, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan) → by [Ivillpunchyouinthethroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat/pseuds/Ivillpunchyouinthethroat)  
remix of [pyrophane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophane/pseuds/pyrophane)'s [future metropolis heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443424)

**#32** [until i see you again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525435) (Stray Kids, Lee Felix/ Hwang Hyunjin) → by [iseemikimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse)  
remix of [jarofactonbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/jarofactonbell)'s [Song of the fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171244)

**#33** [in hindsight, i was blindsided (baby, i don't mind it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666717) (BTS, Park Jimin) → by [nayeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeon/pseuds/nayeon)  
remix of [younglegends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younglegends/pseuds/younglegends)'s [love a thing to the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819973)

**#34** [Colorful Starlights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648618) (Exo, Sehun/Junmyeon) → by [Sugar_and_Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt)  
remix of [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites)'s [Life is the Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385067)

**#35** [cut through the clouds (cut to the feeling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095045) (Seventeen, Xu Minghao/Kim Mingyu) → by [knightspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/knightspur)  
remix of [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts)'s [so put it on me (talking body)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547695)

**#36** [they don't know about us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548706) (GOT7/Miss A, JB/Suzy/Jr) → by [yoonbot (iverins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/pseuds/yoonbot)  
remix of [Naladot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naladot/pseuds/elliebell)'s [We're yet to bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028014)

**#37** [jesus on the dashboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670422) (NCT, EXO, Mark Lee & Kim Jongdae) → by [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8)  
remix of [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)'s [Reality Turns Red So Easily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690406)

**#38** [you're all i need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498819) (Winner, Seunghoon/Minho) → by [mayangel7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayangel7/pseuds/mayangel7)  
remix of [notionally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/notionally)'s [Heart Still Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204327)

**#39** [circles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719661) (Seventeen, Wonwoo-centric) → by [miuyi (rainiest)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainiest/pseuds/miuyi)  
remix of [acrazyworldofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams)'s [A joke full of romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836838)

**#40** [Have A Little Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736587) (NCT, Dong Sicheng/Mark Lee) → by [XiuChen4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever)  
remix of [chaoticspacegremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspacegremlin/pseuds/chaoticspacegremlin)'s [marko, winko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576847)

**#41** [touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732777) (BTS, Namjoon/Hoseok, 1854(for eatjins (fishcakes))) → by [kyokyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokyou/pseuds/kyokyou)  
remix of [fishcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcakes/pseuds/eatjins)'s [what doesn’t kill you (might leave you a little broken anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795270)

**#42** [home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734061) (EXO, Minseok/Jongdae) → by [baexil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/pseuds/baexil)  
remix of [nasaplates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshootingstars/pseuds/nasaplates)'s [our last goodbye will be beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708127)


End file.
